To love ru un nuevo comienzo
by Emilio4431
Summary: H


A/N:TO LOVE RU NO ES DE MI AUTORIA.ESTA HISTORIA ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.MUCHAS GRACIAS

Cap1:una nueva forma de pensar.

En la casa de los yuukis,habia un aura de tristeza,aburrimento y soledad.Porque hace 10 meses que Rito se había ido a entrenar en secreto con Gid.Lala estaba deprimida y Mikan estaba un poco triste (A/N:Momo y Nana no aparecen en esta historia).

Lala sentía que Rito había decidido hirse a entrenar por su culpa.mikan le decía que no se preocupara,que rito regresaría pronto,aun haci Lala pensaba cuando regresaría rito.dos dias después recibieron un mensaje de zastin anunciando que Rito regrasia en un dia,esto las alegro mucho.lala fue a contarle a sus amigos sobre que Rito estaba por regresar.esto los puso muy feliz.

al día siguiente todos fueron al patio de la casa de Rito a esperar su llegada. luego de esperar unas 3 horas divisaron en el cielo una pequeña nave ovalada con una puerta. al habrirse la puerta todos vieron estupefactos a un Rito de unas dos pulgadas más alto.una musculatura sólo un poquito superior y una mirada completamente indiferente y apagada. Lala abraso a rito,este devolvió el abrazo sin cambiar su aspecto y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto,lo único que dijo fue "gracias a todos por haberse tomado su tiempo en venir" posteriormente camino hacia su casa.

al entrar en ella se detuvo uno o dos, posteriormente subió las escaleras haci su cuarto,se metio en su cama y se durmió.todos se sorprendieron por la reacion de rito,lala entró a la casa subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Rito donde lo encontró durmiento,se acostó junto a él y se durmió.

al día siguiente Rito se despertó más temprano que antes,encontro a Lala durmiendo a un costado pero no dijo nada.se levantó y se fue a bañar.mikan se despertó dispuesta a darse un baño pero al acercarse a la puerta escucho el ruido del agua,mikan pregunto quien era y Rito le contestó calmadamento "soy yo,Rito". mikan se sorprendió por eso y se puso a pensar sobre el cambio de actitud de Rito.

más tarde Lala se despertó y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Rito en la cama.posteriormente la puerta se abrió y vio a Rito entrando y el le dijo "dormiste bien".posteriormente comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ir al instituto,lala estaba tan sorprendida que le preguntó a Rito "Rito porque hactuas de esta manera?,es parte del entrenamiento" Rito con toda la calma del mundo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "todo a su tiempo" se terminó de vestir y salió.lala quedó muy sorprendida por esa declaración.

durante el desayuno rito no dijo ninguna palabra, Lala y Mikan estaban muy confundidas, hal terminó Rito dijo al igual que antes "gracias por la comida".mientras iban camino a la escuela Lala le dijo a Rito que debido a su ausencia tenía que comenzar el curso otra vez (A/N:es el primer día de clases).también le dijo que ella había repetido de curso para poder sejir yendo al mismo curso que el. al escuchar este Rito se detuvo miro a los ojos a Lala y le dijo "enserio hiciste eso porque?" lala le dijo "es que quería estar contigo" Rito dijo "deverdad,gracias, muchas gracias" Rito esbozo una sonrisa y sin previo aviso le dió a Lala un beso en los labios y posteriormente un cálido abraso.

HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO,N/A:LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN OBTENER HABILIDADES ESTILO DRAGON BALL.

TO LOVE RU NO ES DE MI AUTORIA.ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA ENTRETENER.

Cap2:una nueva forma de pensar 2.

en ese momento risa y mío estaban pasando justo por donde estaban.risa al verlos dijo "si que están cariñosos ustedes doy hoy" Lala al darse cuenta se separó de rito.este comenzó a caminar de nuevo completamente indiferente,lala lo empeso a seguir.risa se sorprendió por la actitud de Rito.de camino al instituto se encontraron con haruna,esta los saludo Rito dijo "hola haruna,buenos días" esta se sorprendió por la actitud indiferente de Rito.mientras caminaban hacia el instituto se toparon con Yami.lala dijo "buenos días Yami Chan" y Yami le dijo "buenos días princesa" Rito siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasadi, Yami se sorprendió por esa actitud de indiferencia de su presa,haci que transformó su brazo en una espada pero Rito siguió caminando, entonces Yami transformó su cabello en puños que atacaron a Rito pero este los esquivo con gran facilidad sin siquiera mirar y siguio caminando, yami y las demás quedaron sorprendidos.

al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con kotegawa.rito al verla dijo "buenos días kotegawa",Yui se sorprendió por la claridad y la calma de las palabras de rito.

al entrar al salón Rito se fue directamente a sentarse a su asiento,se sorprendió pero sin demostrarlo se ver que Haruna, risa y mío también entraban y se sentaban en el mismo salón. Lala le explicó a Rito que ellas también repitieron a proposito,rito pregunto calmadamento "por hicieron eso". risa y mío dijeron que lo querían seguir molestando,haruna se sonrojo porque no sabía que decir.

Lala dijo que era porque Haruna también quería estar con el.haruna se sonrojo por lo que Lala dijo pero Rito no hiso ningún gesto o comentario,basicamente ignorando todo.haruna se sintió un poco deprimida debido a que Rito sólo le dió una mirada fria.

a la hora del almuerzo Lala le preguntó a rito si podía comer con el,rito dijo "adelante,date el gusto",luego Lala le preguntó por qué hactuaba así el le explicó que está actitud la tendría hasta que "pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel" y ver quien estaba hai esperándolo.lala le pidió que le explicara,rito dijo que se refería a sus sentimientos amorosos que tenía así ella y Haruna.

Lala le dijo que si se casaba con ella después podría hacerlo con Haruna. Rito al oír esto dijo "sólo tengo suficiente amor para una de las dos".Lala preguntó después sobre el beso,a lo que Rito respondió "me parece que estás ganando".Lala preguntó "yo porque?" entonces Rito dijo con una mirada sin muecas y sin escrúpulos o vergüenza "porque te he ayudado,te he tolerado,te he protegido,he arriesgado mi vida por ti,y también todos los momentos que compartimos" Lala se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Rito. Rito luego dijo "creo que si nos damos la posibilidad podríamos llegar a tener una relación muy interesante" ,luego de esa confesión de Rito hubo un silencio que duró casi unos segundos,pero que parecieron horas.

luego risa,mio,haruna y Yui los encontraron y los vieron pero no dijeron nada.rito dijo luego de unos segundos "lala quiero que estés en mi vida", todas quedaron muy impactadas por esa declaración,lala sólo dijo "Rito eso significa que me amas",luego el dijo "si te amo Lala".todas quedaron aun mas impactadas que antes,entonces Lala dijo "lo siento pero no puedo amarte",Rito preguntó porque,lala le contestó que "porque me enamoré del antiguo rito,el rito torpe,que ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio,que no era egoísta y que siempre trataba de que los demás estuviéramos bien,que no me quería ver triste,y que se ruborizaba al estar conmigo,no un Rito que párese que no tiene emociones y que actúa como si nada importara,quiero al antiguo Rito".

Rito dijo "pero sólo actuando de esta manera pude aclarar mi mente y desirte lo que pienso,porque quieres que sea como antes?".Lala dijo "porque ese es el Rito que conozco,del que me enamorè,quiero que seas como antes.al escuchar eso Rito serro los ojos y miro hacia abajo por unos segundos,luego miro a Lala a los ojos y dijo "esta bien,porti me comportare como antes" luego se acercó a Lala se trompezo y callo ensima de ella en una posición un tanto sugerente,dijo con su forma antigua de hablar y de actuar "como en los viejos tiempos"...

cap3:la revelación

luego rito se ruborizó y ayudo a lala a levantarse,luego se fueron en dirección así su salón sin hacer caso a las chicas que estaban hay,esto las sorprendió bastante.

luego de eso las clases continuaron normalmente asta el final,mientras regresaban Lala iba agarrada del brazo de Rito,este le preguntó si podían comenzar una relación más seria,lala le dijo que si,era lo que estaba esperando y también le preguntó si podía dormir con el,rito dijo que si podía si utilizaba ropa interior o piyama,luego de pensarlo Lala acepto los términos,entonces Rito le preguntó "Lala porque quieres dormir conmigo?",ella dijo "porque quiero estar contigo Rito,ademas en mi cuarto me siento sola y,porque te amo rito".al escuchar esto Rito dijo "si yo también te amo,lala".esta sonrió alegremente al escuchar eso y le dió un beso en la mejilla,rito sonrió por eso.

luego Lala le preguntó,sobre el entrenamiento que había tenido.rito entonces dijo "lo primero fue someterme a una modificación genética,con lo que obtendría super células,llamadas células S",esto dejo muy sorprendida a lala,rito además dijo "luego de eso,me someti a un riguroso pero rápido entrenamiento para poder controlar mis nuevas habilidades,finalmente la última parte fue la más dificil,porque tenía controlar una técnica o habilidad muy difícil llamada ultra instinto o doctrina egoísta",lala entonces pregunta "para que sirve esa habilidad",Rito dijo "consiste en dejar que el cuerpo se mueva por si solo,si se domina completamente puede ayudar a salir de cualquier situación peligrosa y evitar cualquier peligro".

entonces Lala le preguntó "es lo que usaste esta mañana con Yami?","podría decirse que si,pero aún no la dominó completamente,solo el 50 porciento,porlo que sólo dominó la parte de defensa,que es más fácil de dominar".Lala se quedó muy impactada ante tales palabras.entonces Rito dijo "Lala,te pido por favor que no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir,porque podríamos tener muchos problemas","estabien Rito no diré nada" dijo ella.

al llegar a casa Lala dijo "Mikan ya regresamos"en su típico tono feliz,mikan se sorprendió al verlos tan juntos,luego Rito subió las escaleras directo a bañarse.mientras Lala le contaba a Mikan lo que había sucedido en la escuela y sobre la proposición de Rito de empezar una relación seria.

estas palabras dejaron impactada a Mikan.

a la hora de la cena Rito no dijo casi nada,mientras Lala estaba más cerca de él de lo normal.cuando terminó agradeció a Mikan por la comida,lavo sus utensilios y se dispuso a ver televisión,lala lo abrazaba firmemente,rito hubiera jurado que Lala ronroneaba,pero no le importaba,volteo un poco la mirada y vio como Lala una gran expresión de felicidad,estaba sonriendo y tenía los ojos cerrados,mientras Mikan los miraba de lejos.

a la hora de dormir Lala se acostó junto a Rito,esta luego le dió un apasionado beso,rito estaba completamente sorprendido,lala dijo "es para devolverte el beso que me diste esta mañana" se acomodo muy cerca de Rito y dijo "Rito,te amo,puedes abrazarme?","yo también te amo lala,claro voy a abrazarte",dijo el,luego miro como Lala se acomodaba en su pecho y esta dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de felicidad y amor.rito la miro y se dispuso a dormir.de el otro lado de la puerta Mikan estaba escuchando y mirando por la cerradura y penso "Rito,finalmente as madurado".

cap4:relación amorosa 1

al día siguiente Rito se despertó temprano,luego volteo y la vio,la hermosa extraterrestre que había entrado en su vida hace casi dos años,y penso "con razón tenía tantos pretendientes,cuantos sujetos decearian estar en mi lugar en este momento,pero me pregunto si sonreiria tan felizmente con ellos,pensadolo bien,creo que soy el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia."se levantó silenciosamente y se fue a bañar.

cuando Lala se despertó,se dió cuenta de que Rito ya no estaba,se sintió un poco triste pero.la puerta se abrió y lo vio,"dormiste bien,si te veías tan cómoda que no quise despertarte"dijo el,luego se acercó,la abrazo y le dió un apasionante beso.lala hubiera llorado de alegría si ubiera tenido tiempo,este tipo de trato por parte de Rito es lo avía esperado,pero tenían que darse prisa.en el desayuno Rito dijo más cosas que el día anterior y se veía más animado,pero Lala se veía aún más feliz de lo normal,estaba muy cerca de rito,casi se olvida de comer(N/A:así de fuerte esta la cosa para Lala).

mientras caminaban al instituto,lala dijo "rito,quieres hacer algo después de la escuela","me gustaría,pero que podemos hacer?",dijo el,"podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad,algunas an cambiado mientras no estabas y quisieras verlas contigo Rito",dijo Lala."claro,me gustaría recorrer cualquier lugar mientras sea contigo",Rito dijo,esto hiso que Lala se pusiera muy feliz,luego dijo "entonces es una cita","claro,una cita",dijo Rito.

luego de eso se toparon con Haruna,lala le contó sobre los planes que tenía con Rito,haruna se sintió un poco desilusionada,p porque sentía que Rito se le alejaba cada vez más.luego se encontraron con risa y mío,luego de que les contará también sobre los planes que tenía,risa le dió a Lala una lista de consejos para Rito la ame aún más,lala no estaba segura pero al final los acepto,rito se percató de esto y de cómo Lala trataría de seducirlo,pero no dijo nada.

al llegar a la escuela se encontraron Yui y oshizu,yui trataba de no demostrar que se sentía un poco celosa de Lala,oshizu luego observó a Haruna y se dió cuenta de que se veía un poco triste.luego de pensarlo,se dió cuenta del porque,se acercó a Haruna y le dijo "es por Rito verdad,la razón por la que estás un poco triste",Haruna se ruborizó un poco y dijo,"si,es por Rito,alpareser ama más a Lala que a mi".oshizu le dijo que no se preocupara,que ella podía ayudarla si quería,haruna le dijo que lo pensaría,rito al parecer se percató de esto y penso "intenten lo que quieran,pero ya es muy tarde para ti Haruna,no se interpongan en nuestro amor o sufrirán las consecuencias".

el resto de las clases continuaron normalmente,hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de gimnasia...

cap5:relación amorosa 2

a la hora de gimnasia Rito se estaba preparando para comenzar,pero se dió cuenta de que debia mantener sus nuevas habilidades al mínimo,porque sino llamaría mucho la atención.cuando la clase comenzó los demás chicos y el profesor estaban sorprendidos,porque parecía no cansarse o sudar.

la carrera de 100m la hizo en 10s,los 500 metros en 50s y sin siquiera ajitarse o sudar.hizo 50 lagartijas,sentadillas,flexiones de brazo y abdominales en 5min,las chicas que estaban viendo se quedaron muy impresionada,algunas le preguntaron si podian salir con el.

entre las chicas estaba Haruna,que apesar de haberlo visto evitando los puñetazos de Yami(cap1),se sintió muy sorprendida por la condición física de Rito.luego llegó Lala y se hacerlo a Rito,las chicas al ver la situación se sentían un poco molestas,le preguntaron que hacia hay y ella dijo "esque soy la novia de Rito",al escuchar esto las chicas se sintieron muy celosas de Lala,tambien los chicos que escucharon estaban muy celosos de Rito,porque algunos habían tratado de ganarse su amor(o mejor dicho,su cuerpo)mientras Rito no estaba.

luego de eso las clases continuaron normalmente hasta el final.al terminar las clases se despidieron de las chicas,entre ellas estaba Yui,que también había observado las acciones de Rito en clase de gimnasia,sentia un poco de celos,pero trataba de ocultarlo.oshizu le dijo a Haruna que todavía estaban a tiempo para que Rito pueda estar con ella,pero Haruna ya estaba más segura de que no había vuelta atrás,que tendría que renunciar a Rito.mientras se dirigían a su paseo por la ciudad,lala recordó lo que le había dicho risa,pero Rito tambien lo recordó y estaba dispuesto a evitar lo que Lala tuviera preparado.

cap6:nuestra primera cita

Lala sujetaba a Rito del brazo,mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad.lo primero que hicieron fue ir a una heladería,entonces Lala decidió poner en práctica las técnicas seductoras de mio,arrojo unas monedas al piso y luego se agachó para buscarlas,peniendose en una postura muy sugerente.pero como Rito ya sabía lo que trataba de hacer la ignoro y se puso a buscar las monedas también.

luego fueron a una tienda de ropa interior de mujer,donde Lala se probó varios conjuntos sexis de ropa interior,pero Rito siguió actuando como si nada,lala estaba un poco desilucionada y molesta,luego decidió hacer la última opción,agarro a Rito lo llevo a un callejón y se colocó en una pose muy sugerente,pero no sabía que es lo que devia hacer exactamente.

luego de eso Rito dijo "conozco tu plan,deja de tratar de seducirme,no funcionará","pero Rito,yo quería que tu amarás todavía más,disculpa por tratar de seducirte cuando no es lo que quieres",dijo Lala casi llorando,"esta bien,no te preocupes,solo no lo vuelvas a hacer,porque te amo tal como heres,si tu seducción funcionará entonces lo que sentiría no sería amor"dijo Rito,"que es lo que quieres consegir de mi por lo que quieres que te amé todavía más"."no estoy muy segura,lo suficiente como para que te quieras bañar con migo"dijo Lala,"esta bien,supongo que puedo bañarme contigo"dijo el,"enserio,gracias Rito",dijo Lala con su tono muy feliz.

luego de eso fueron a las máquinas de muñecos donde Rito le había conseguido ese extraño peluche de conejo,rito no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasion y pensar "este lugar visitamos cuando dió su primer paseo por la ciudad,se veía tan feliz aquella vez,y cuando le gane ese extraño peluche de conejo,se puso tan feliz,aun puedo recordar su hermoso rostro",luego le pregunto "Lala,aun conservas ese conejo de peluche que te gane esa vez",Lala dijo "claro que aún lo conservo Rito,tu lo ganaste por mi,por eso cada vez que lo miro puedo recordar ese día,es uno de los mejores regalos que me an dado.rito podrías ganar otro peluche por mi si","claro,y gracias por recordar ese día,es uno de los recuerdos que más me motivaron con el entrenamiento".

Rito le ganó a Lala un oso de peluche rosado,"es tan lindo,muchas gracias Rito",dijo ella.luego fueron a probarse ropa(pero no interior),estuvieron un rato probandose todo tipo de ropa,al final Lala compro un vestido rosado,unos zapatos y calcetines rozados(ustedes imaginen el conjunto de la forma que quieran),en cambio Rito se compró unos zapatos oscuros,una playera azul y un gorro de playa,(lo admito,no soy bueno para la moda).luego fueron a ver una película de comedia,algunas otras cosas,(lo admito,no se me ocurre nada).hasta que fue hora de regrar.

VOY A INCORPORAR ESTA NUEVA FORMA DE DIALOGO PORQUE ES MAS FACIL DE ESCRIBIR:

Lala:Rito,gracias por aceptar venir,me divertí mucho.esto me haze muy feliz.

Rito:si,yo también me divertí mucho.hoy fue un gran día.

Lala:Rito,te amo.te bas a bañar conmigo,lo prometiste.

Rito:yo también te amo Lala.esta bien,me bañaré contigo.

Lala:gracias Rito.

cap7:que bello es el amor.

ha pasado un mes desde que Rito y Lala,comenzaron una relación de noviazgo.las cosas no podrían ir mejor,pero por esta razón recibieron un mensaje que ya se lo esperaban.gid,al enterarse por medio de zastin de lo bien que habansaba la relación de Lala y Rito les hace una visita.

Gid:muy bien,ya que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien,creo que es hora de comenzar los preparativos para su boda.

Rito:espere un momento señor,no voy a casarme.

Lala:Rito,no te quieres casar con migo().

gid:si,no te quieres casar con ella?.

Rito:me explico,no me boy a casar con lala,hasta no tener 18 años.asi que le pido,que por favor espere otros once meses.

gid:no se,ya se me está acabando la paciencia.

Lala:papá,rito tiene razón.ademas todavía nos falta por conocernos totalmente.por favor espera otros once meses.

gid:esta bien,esperare otros once meses,pero ni un día más.ademas ya tienes el poder suficiente para gobernar.

Rito:gracias,no lo dececionare,le doy mi palabra.

luego de esto gid se retiró a su nave,lala y Rito tenían once meses para lograr crear una relación firme.

luego de esto decidieron que devian experimentar más momentos juntos,cada minuto que podían estar juntos devian compartirlo al máximo.el temporizador para el día de su boda,habia sido conectado.faltan 330 dias para la boda.

lo primero que hicieron fue aumentar su confianza mutua,la comida se la daban en la boca,se ayudaban en todo,las tareas escolares y del hogar las hacían juntos,siempre había alegria,felizidad y amor en lo que fuera que hicieran,cuanto tenían gimnasia se esperaban y se ayudaban mutuamente.se bañaban juntos(no piensen mal),al dormir procuraban estar felices y sintiendo mucho afecto y respeto por el otro.

eventualmente las posibilidades de arruinar su relación eran cada vez más imposibles.haruna decidió finalmente dejar ir a Rito.pero toda esta relación esconde un problema todavía desconocido que influirá en su relacion.faltan 300 días para la boda.

cap8:una piyamada

ya Han pasado dos meses desde que Rito y Lala comenzaron una relación de noviazgo.las cosas no podrían ir mejor para ellos,ya empiezan a imaginarse una vida como pareja casada.todo iba bien hasta que...

Lala:una piyamada?

risa:si Lala,una piyamada de chicas no quieres venir.

mío:será muy divertido,vamos a ver películas,hablar de cosas de chicas,jugaremos juegos,porque no irías?

lala:eh,quienes van a ir?.

risa:mío,haruna,yui y oshizu.

Lala:no lo sé,pensaba pasar la noche con Rito,como siempre hacemos.para endurecer nuestra relación.

risa:pero,lala no tienes que estar con Rito todos los días.puedes pasar una noche sin el,estaras bien.

Lala:esta bien,pero igual le preguntaré a Rito.

luego de eso Lala fue a buscar a Rito,para contarle lo sucedido.

Rito:una piyamada?.

Lala:si,queria preguntarte,si no te molesta que vaya.si no quieres que vaya no voy.

Rito:esta bien Lala,puedes ir no me molesta.

Lala:de verdad Rito?.

Rito:claro,despues de todo en una buena relación hay que respetar las decisiones de tu pareja.eso incluye que aveces tengamos planes por separado,asi que si Lala,ve y diviértete.pero ten cuidado.

Lala:gracias Rito,si tendré cuidado.

se despidieron con un apasionado y cálido beso.

al llegar a la casa de risa esta dijo que sus padres estaban en un viaje de trabajo así que no regresarían asta dentro de dos dias.por lo que nadie las molestaría.luego de un rato decidieron jugar algunos juegos(no voy a poner ningún juego u algunas otras cosas porque,no se me ocurre nada).

luego de un rato Lala comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada...

risa:Lala,puedes decirnos que es lo que haces con Rito,todas las noches.

Lala:bueno,normalmente jugamos algunos juegos de mesa,o sus videojuegos,o miramos televisión.

mío:eso es todo Lala?.

Lala:no aveces nos escribimos poemas,cartas de amor,o nos ponemos a pensar como luciran nuestros futuros hijos,o como se llamarán.

Yui:ya piensan en eso.no cren que es muy pronto.

Haruna:si,almenos deverian esperar asta estar casados.

Lala:si,pero pensar en dar a luz a los hijos de Rito,me pone muy feliz,ademas los bebés son muy lindos.

risa:Lala,pero enserio ya piensas en ser mamá,almenos sabes cómo se crean los bebés?.

Lala:no digo de ser madre ahora,puedo esperar, y si e buscado información sobre cómo se crean los bebés.es un poco complicado y doloroso,pero con tal de ser la madre de los hijos de Rito,estoy dispuesta a soportar el...

Lala se sintió un poco mareada en ese momento.

oshizu:Lala estas bien?.

Lala:si,solo un poco mareada.

Haruna:porque cres que sea

risa:si,acaso rito ya te planto su semilla.

Lala:no lo sé,siempre estoy bien.

Yui:deberías descansar un poco,porque no te vas a dormir.

Lala:dormir?,sola y sin rito.esto no va a ser facil.

Rito tambien tenia el mismo problema para dormir...

Rito:dormir sin que Lala este a mi lado,mientras se acurruca sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazo.va a ser dificil. nesecito algo suave y cómodo con lo que acurrucarme.

Rito coloco muchas almohadas.

Rito:tendra que vastar con esto.

Lala decidió acostarse sola,se sentía triste y solitaria...

Lala:esto va a ser difícil.va a ser una larga noche.

cap9:el problema

al día siguiente las chicas se despertaron,pero...

risa:que bien dormí,que hay de ustedes.

mío:si,dormi mejor de lo que esperaba.

Yui:si,dormi como tronco,digo,dormi muy bien,es que estaba muy cómodo.

Haruna:si,no me desperté ni una ves.

oshizu:yo también,por cierto que hay de desayunar.estas despierta Lala.

risa:Lala despierta ya,voy a destaparla.

Lala estaba inmóvil en posición fetal,solo su cola temblaba un poco,entonces...

oshizu:se ve mal,deberiamos llevarla con mikado-sensei,ella sabrá que hacer.

risa:podemos llevarla en auto,solo tenemos que levantarla.

Yui:yo la agarro de las piernas.

Haruna:yo de los brazos.

mío:no te preocupes Lala,vas a estar bien.

en ese momento Rito se despierta un poco agitado,entonces...

Rito:tengo un mal presentimiento,siento que la energía de Lala se desvanece.tengo que ir con ella.

Rito salió corriendo hacia la casa de risa.cuando llegó se encontró con Yui...

Rito:Yui,puedes decirme donde está Lala?

Yui:si,la acaban de llevar con mikado-sensei.

Rito:pero porque.

Yui:esque se veía un poco mal.

luego de oír esto el cuerpo de Rito se cubrió de un aura roja.luego expulso mucha energía hacia el cielo,que tenía cientos de metros de alto,luego salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de mikado-sensei.al mismo tiempo las chicas habian visto la enorme cantidad de energía...

risa:que es eso.

mikado:es asombroso,cuanta energía vital.

Lala:ri...to.

Haruno:rito?,un momento,esa energía es de yukki Kun.

mikado:creo que ya tengo la respuesta que nesecitaba.

cuando Rito llegó las chicas le dijeron que entrara y fuera a ver a Lala.

Rito:Lala!,que sucede.

mikado:creo se que es lo que tiene.

Rito:asi,entonces digame.

mikado:el cuerpo de Lala a comenzado a asimilar tu energía.pero no estoy de porque ocurre eso.

Rito:pero antes no había ocurrido nada,un momento...células S.

mikado:células S?,a que te refieres.

Rito:cuando me fui para entrenar mi cuerpo ganó obtuvo células S.son super células difíciles de controlar.pero si lo haces bien pueden generar una energía vital muy poderosa.

mikado:eso explica que algunas células de la sangre que extraje de Lala eran muy extrañas.por sus propio ADN deviluckiano,combinado con tu energía vital.su cuerpo género células S propias,pero para funcionar bien nesecitan tener contacto con tu propia energia.bien creo que ya se lo que hay que hacer.

el brazo de Rito se cubrió de una extraña energía naranja parecida al fuego.luego colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Lala,entonces el cuerpo de esta se cubrió de esta misma energía.luego de minuto Rito saco su mano y entonces...

Lala:Rito?,que sucede.

Rito:Lala,crei que te perdería.

Lala:uhm?

mikado:ustedes dos son muy interesantes.

luego de darle a Lala una breve explicación,se fue con Rito en direcion a casa.

Rito:Lala,voy a ser sincero contigo,por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre.no me gustaría seguir viviendo si no estás a mi lado,no se que haría sin ti...Lala,yo te amo más que a nadie,y nada me ara cambiar de opinión.

Lala:Rito,yo también te amo más que a nada.no te preocupes,no voy a dejarte de ninguna forma.

Rito:gracias Lala.porcierto no deberías encontrar alguna forma me almacenar mi energía para que esto no vuelva a suceder,porsi acaso.

Lala:claro Rito,encontrare alguna forma.pero podrías cargarme hasta llegar a casa,esque todavía me siento un poco cansada por lo sucedido.

Rito:claro,sube a mi espalda.

Lala:gracias Rito,esta es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto,eres muy bueno.tambien vas a cargar a nuestros futuros hijos verdad?.

Rito:eh,claro que los cargare,pero por el momento vamos a casa a desayunar.esta a sido una mañana muy ajitada.

cap10:vamos a la feria.

una semana después de los sucesos del cap9.lala estaba viendo la televisión,mientras cambiaba de canales,rito llegó a la sala entonces...

Rito:Lala,que haces.

Lala:buscando un programa en la televisión.

Rito:espera,regresale.

Lala:esta bien.

en el canal estaban transmitiendo una publicidad sobre una nueva feria que estaban abriendo en la ciudad...

Rito:eso se ve divertido.deveriamos ir.

Lala:que cosa Rito.

Rito:la feria,hace tiempo que no voy a una.

Lala:yo nunca he ido a una,que tiene de divertido.

Rito:nunca has ido.la feria tiene juegos donde puedes ganar premios.

Lala:enserio.

Rito:y atracciones mecánicas que generan mucha emoción y adrenalina.son el lugar más divertido que existe.

Lala:enserio.rito podemos ir.

Rito:claro,pasado mañana no tenemos escuela.haci que podemos ir mañana.

Lala:si,mañana en la escuela le preguntaré a las chicas si quieren ir.

Rito:si,podria invitar a saruyama.listo en eso quedamos iremos mañana.

Lala:si,que bien.(beso).

al día siguiente,rito y Lala le dijeron a sus amigos,acerca de ir a la feria.

al salir de la escuela acordaron reunirse en una hora.una hora después,se reunieron y se fueron a la feria,en el caminino...

Lala:oye Rito,porque saruyama no viene contigo?.

Rito:esque,me olvide de que saruyama se cambió de ciudad.

Lala:enserio,y porque no me dijiste.

Rito:esque lo olvide.

40 min.despues llegaron a la feria...

Lala:esta la feria,vaya es muy grande y hay tantos lugares para visitar.

Rito:y no te olvides de las atracciones mecánicas.

risa:yo voy a subir a la montaña rusa.

mío:dicen que alcanza 120KM/H,yo también voy a subirme.

Lala:si seve muy divertido,yo también voy a subirme.vas a acompañarme,cierto Rito.

Rito:eh,claro que te acompañare.

Haruna:yo mejor pasó,es muy rápido.

mientras tanto hicieron varias cosas,jugaron varios juegos en donde ganaron muchos premios,y se subieron a varias atracciones hasta que...

risa:bien chicos que tal si asemos fila para la montaña rusa.

Lala:yo voy a esperar,rito me acompañas asi seremos los primeros en subirnos.

Rito:pero falta como media hora.porque no esperas mientras yo revisó a que otro lugar podemos subirnos después.

Haruna:si,yo te acompaño Yuuki Kun.

Lala:esta bien Rito,aqui te espero :-).

luego de eso Rito y Haruna recorrieron la feria,para encontrar alguna otra atracción para subirse después.entonces...

Rito:este lugar se ve bien.

Haruna:el túnel del amor.

Rito:si,es perfecto para subirme con Lala.

operario:oigan bienvenidos al túnel del amor,la atracción para los enamorados,quieren subirse.

Rito:claro,me gustaría,con mi novia estamos muy enamorados.

operario:y porque no suben,todas las parejas de novios que lo cruzan significa que van a casarse.entren la primera pareja entra gratis.

Rito:mayores probabilidades de casarme y gratis,que puede ser mejor.puede guardarnos nuestro lugares.

operario:pero porque no suben ahora.

Rito:es que tengo que traer a mi novia,que es mi prometida y futura esposa.

operario:enserio,yo pensé que era la chica que te acompañaba.l

Rito:claro que no, mi novia está esperando en la montaña rusa.creo que ya es hora de que regrese con ella.no se preocupe por nuestro luga,luego regreso con ella.

Haruna:eh,yuuki Kun.

operario:así que,el no es tu novio.

Haruna:no,tal vel lo hubiera sido si no hubiera llegado tarde.

unos minutos después Rito llegó con las chicas...

Lala:rito,viniste a acomparme.

Rito:acompañarte?,eh,claro porque no lo haría,no quiere dejarte subir sola,podria ser peligroso.

Lala:Rito,quieres protegerme,cuanto te amo(beso).

operario:muy bien,quien va primero.

Lala:nosotros vamos primero,señor.

operario:muy bien,pasen por aquí,abrochense los cinturones y prepárense.

Rito:Lala,creo que es el momento apropiado para decirte,que tengo un poco de miedo en este momento.no te lo dije antes porque no quería decepcionarte.

Lala:esta bien Rito no te preocupes.

Rito:enserio.

Lala:claro,ahora prepárate que ya va a comenzar.

luego de salir de la montaña rusa Lala estaba muy emocionada,pero Rito,no tanto...

cap11:el túnel del amor(horror).

luego de que Rito se recuperara de la conmoción de la montaña rusa,llevo a Lala al lugar que había ido antes...

Rito:bien,aqui estamos.

Lala:el túnel del amor,que romántico Rito (beso).

operario:regresaste,ella es tu novia cierto.

Rito:asi es,hoiga alguien más ya se subio.

operario:no,nadie se a subido todavía.asi que todavía pueden subirse gratis.

Rito:que bien,subimos Lala.

Lala:claro.

operario:por aquí suban.

luego de subirse,entraron en el túnel.no era la gran cosa.solo había robots animatrónicos cantando y bailando sobre el amor.habia muchas luces coloridas.no era la gran cosa de hecho...

Rito:ahora entiendo porque nadie se había subido,bueno almenos fue gratis.

Lala:que divertido,no es asi Rito.

Rito:eh,si claro,es muy divertido.

luego de eso el carro en el que hiban se detuvo y todas las luces se apagaron...

Rito:que sucede.

Lala:creo que la atracción se descompuso.

parlantes:disculpen,pero el túnel del amor ha sufrido un desperfecto técnico en el suministro de energía.no se preocupen vamos a solucionarlo pronto...

Rito:lo que faltaba,devemos una forma de salir de aquí.se molestaran demasiado si destruyó este lugar?.

Lala:no tienes que hacer eso Rito.puedo estar sola contigo durante un rato,para mi eso es suficiente.

Rito:pero quería seguir recorriendo la feria,voy a buscar o crear una salida.

Lala:Rito,osea que no quieres pasar un momento a solas conmigo(sollozo).

Rito:no quise decir eso.claro que quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo.

Lala:podrías abrazarme y darme un beso.

Rito:claro.

Lala:Rito,podrias rascarme.

Rito:claro,donde?.

Lala:aquí en el cuello.

Rito:en el cuello,porque?.

Lala:es que se siente muy bien,mi cuello es un lugar muy sensible.pero a diferencia de mi cola,me da mucho placer.

Rito:eh,claro,ya te rasco.

lala:ahh,si se siente muy bien.(ronroneo).

Rito:Lala,porque ronroneas?.

Lala:normalmente sería por placer pero contigo,es más que eso,me ase sentir muy feliz y segura,porque te amo rito.

esperaron unos 10 min,hasta que...

Rito:Lala,tengo un poco de hambre.

Lala:si,yo también.

Rito:creo que tendremos que bajarnos y encontrar la salida.

Lala:si,creo que tienes razón.

se bajaron del carro y luego de unos minutos de caminar...

Rito:que mal,hay dos caminos distintos.

Lala:creo que tendremos que separarnos para encontrar más rápido la salida.

rito:estas segura.bueno creo que es el método más rápido.pero si en media hora no encuentro la salida,creare una propia.

Lala:esta bien Rito,veamos quien llega primero (beso).

Rito se fue por el camino de la izquierda y Lala por el de la derecha...

Lala:si que bien,encontre la salida.espero que Rito no tarde mucho.

mientras tanto...

Rito:"ya llevo varios minutos caminando,espero que Lala este bien.pero que estoy pensando,obviamente debe de estar bien,es lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte para arreglárselas ella sola.no tengo que olvidar que escapó sola de su casa."

Rito camino durante diez minutos...

Rito:ya me estoy cansando de esto,creo que creare mi propia salida,(en su mano creo una esfera naranja de energía del tamaño de su palma),muy bien aquí voy.eh,que es eso,pero que feos robots.que,están tratando de rascarme.muy bien vengan a jugar.

(escena de acción:pow,paw,boom,twink,slash).LO ADMITO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA JEJE.

Rito:eso fue fácil.ahora donde estaba,asi ya me acordé.(Rito disparo un poco de energía y la pared explotó).al fin estoy afuera,devo buscar a Lala.

luego de unos minutos se encontraron...

Rito:lala,encontraste la salida.

Lala:si y tu.

Rito:algo así.bueno busquemos a las chicas y creo que ya es hora de irnos.

luego de encontrarse con las chicas y salir de la feria...

risa:bien como estuvo.

mío:fue muy divertido.

Haruna:si,fue buena idea venir después de todo.

Lala:si,que buena idea tuviste Rito,ademas ahora sabes algo más de mi (susurro).

Rito:si fue un gran día,ahora hay que ir a casa a dormir.

luego de un rato se despidieron de las chicas,despues Lala y Rito llegaron a su casa,cenaron se bañaron (juntos) y se fueron a dormir.

Lala:Rito,recuerdas cuando me rascaste en el tunel.

Rito:si,quieres que lo haga de nuevo.

se dieron un apasionado beso,luego Lala se acurrucó junto al pecho de Rito,este la abrazo y le rasco el cuello.lala sonrió muy tierna y felizmente,y luego ronroneo suavemente,al ver a Lala Rito penso...

Rito:"es hermosa,en momentos como éste me siento el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia".

Lala:Rito,buenas noches.te amo rito.

Rito:buenas noches Lala.te amo Lala.

faltan 270 días para la boda.

cap12:nuestro hogar.

había y pasado una semana de los sucesos del cap11,era un día libre,haci que no tenían que ir a la escuela.rito estaba en el patio arreglando sus plantas.luego de un rato como ya no tenía nada que hacer decidió buscar a Lala para salir a algún lado.haci que entró a la casa,entonces...

Rito:Mikan,sabes dónde está Lala?.

Mikan:cre que está arriba.deve estar en tu...el cuarto que comparten.

Rito:gracias Mikan.

Mikan:denada.

Rito subio las escaleras para dirigirse a su antiguo cuarto,que ahora compartían...

Rito:Lala,estas aquí?.

Lala:Rito,que nesecitas.

Rito:yo solo quería preguntarte,si no quieres ir a algún lado.

Lala:claro,pero podrías esperar media hora,esque,estoy un poco ocupada pensando.

Rito:claro,pero en que éstas pensando?.

Lala:creo que nesecitamos una casa propia.

Rito:una casa propia,porque?.

Lala:nesecitamos un lugar donde vivir,para tener más privacidad,ademas molestariamos menos a Mikan,si nosotros mismos hacemos las cosas que heya ase siempre.

Rito:creo que tienes razon.pero donde pondriamos una casa,y quien cosinaria.

Lala:puedo construir una casa en el ático utilizando tecnología de distorsión espacial,ademas puedo aprender a cocinar como Mikan.

Rito:tu vas a cocinar?.

Lala:claro,no es costumbre de la tierra que los maridos coman lo que cosinan sus esposas cocinan.claro que una vez que estemos casados tendremos muchos chef.pero no importaría cosinarte comida todos los días Rito,porque te amo.

Rito:estabien Lala,comere lo que cocines,pero no estaría mal que practiques un poco primero.bueno si no te importa ya me retiro,quieres que te traiga algo.

Lala:bueno,tengo un poco de sed,podrias traerme un poco de agua por favor.

Rito:claro ya te traigo.

luego Rito salió en direcion a la cosina mientras pensaba...

Rito:"una casa,me preguntó si estará planeando algo,bueno no importa,si es así ya lo descubrire.

Rito agarro un baso con agua,volvio a subir las escalares,cuando entró en el cuarto que compartían,abrio la puerta,pero no se dió cuenta de que en el piso abia un bolígrafo,hasi que cuando lo piso se resbaló,el agua del baso iba a caer sobre Lala que está parada del otro lado,pero en movimiento casi imperceptible Rito logro meter el agua otra vez en el baso antes de que alcanzará a Lala...

Rito:eso,estuvo cerca.

Lala:Rito,porque no esquivaste ese bolígrafo,porque no que entras y hay algo con lo que te puedes resbalar,pero siempre lo evitas.

Rito:lo que pasa es que baje la guardia.

Lala:bajaste la guardia?.

Rito:si,normalmente no lo hago,por eso no resbaló o me trompieso.no pensé que fuera a pasar algo así en realidad así que decidi relajarme.

Lala:Rito,ya termine de pensar y ya decidí sobre nuestra casa.la voy a colocar en el ático,pero tardere un tiempo en terminarla.perdoname si no voy a salir mucho contigo.

Rito:esta bien,no te preocupes as lo que tengas que hacer.

Lala:gracias Rito,eres muy considerado.pero si podemos salir hoy,adonde quieres ir.

Rito:bueno,estamos en verano,hace un poco de calor.podriamos quedarnos adentro o ir a la nueva piscina pública que an abierto.

Lala:una piscina,que divertido,vamos Rito.

Rito:claro,pero debemos prepararnos primero.

unos 40 min.despues ya estaban preparados para ir,llegaron en 20 min.cuando llegaron se percataron de que varios de sus compañeros estaban hay.luego de salir de los vestidores Rito llevaba un traje de baño azul y Lala un muy atractivo conjunto de bikini rojo.rito al darse cuenta de que los chicos miraban de manera inapropiada a Lala se molestó y los golpeó a todos tan rápido que ninguno se dió cuenta...

cap13:diversión en la piscina.

luego de estar preparados Lala se metió a la piscina pero Rito decidio esperar un momento...

Lala:Rito,no te vas a meter.

Rito:espera un momento,voy a revisar el lugar y luego regresó para jugar.

Lala:esta bien Rito.

Rito recorrió el lugar hasta que...

Rito:disculpa,pero para que es esta fila.

sujeto:es para tirarnos del trampolín.(bueno la tabla para echarse clavados.o como ustedes le quieran decir.)

Rito:trampolín?.

Rito observó y luego pudo verlos.tres trampolines a 5,10 y 15m de altura.

Rito:se ve divertido,voy a hacer eso.

sujeto:por cual te piensas arrojar.

Rito:por los tres.

luego Rito fue a buscar a Lala...

Lala:Rito regresaste,ya te vas a meter.

Rito:espera un poco más,voy a hacer otra cosa.

Lala:que vas a hacer Rito?.

Rito:voy a saltar del trampolín.

Lala:trampolín?.

Rito:si,estan por aya,y queria preguntarte si quieres ir a verme.

Lala:(observo),ya los vi,claro que voy a verte rito vamos.

luego de unos minutos llegaron y fue el turno de Rito,se lanso desde 5m,como un profesional.

Lala:si Rito,bien echo.

Rito:gracias Lala,si me disculpas voy a ir a arrojarme del segundo.

pero mientras Rito no estaba algunos sujetos vieron a Lala,como les parecia muy atractiva y estaba sola decidieron...

sujeto1:hola preciosa como te llamas.

Lala:me llamó Lala.

sujeto2:Lala,que lindo nombre.dime no quieres hacer divertirte un rato.

sujeto1:no,mejor conmigo.o acaso estas haciendo algo.

Lala:estoy viendo a Rito,lansarse del trampolín.

sujeto2:Rito?.

Lala:si,ahi esta a prepandose para tirarse.

sujeto1:ese quien es,acaso es tu novio?.

lala:podría decirse que si.bueno con el me voy a casar.

sujeto1:te vas a casar con el,estas segura de eso,no te gustaría mejor casarte con alguien fuerte y apuesto como yo.

sujeto2:no,mejor con alguien como yo.

Lala:cállense,no saben lo que dicen,rito es el hombre más fuerte y apuesto del universo.

justo entonces...

Rito:hoigan ustedes dos,no molesten a Lala.

sujeto1:y que vas a hacer,golpearno.

entonces los ojos de Rito se volvieron rojos,lanzando una energía roja que impacto como si fueran golpes sobre los dos sujos dejándolos inconscientes.

luego Rito se preparó y volvió a saltar como un profesional.

Lala:lo hiciste muy bien Rito.

Rito:gracias Lala,si me disculpas voy a saltar del último.

Lala:luego puedes enseñarme a hacerlo,si,porfavor.

Rito:claro,despues te muestro.

Lala:gracias Rito.

Rito se dirigió hacia el tercer trampolín,subio se preparó y volvió a saltar como un profesional...

Lala:lo hiciste muy bien Rito.

Rito:gracias Lala.

Lala:ya que terminaste,vas a enseñarme a hacerlo como tú.

Rito:claro que te ensañere,vamos.

Lala:gracias Rito.

?:y porque mejor no te enseño yo.

Rito:y tu quien eres.

?:mi nombre es kurp (no se me ocurría ningún nombre).

Rito:kurp?,y tu quien eres.

kurp:soy el mejor clavadista de esta prefectura (recuerden que es Japón).yo te enseñaré,hermosa chica.

Lala:primero,me llamó Lala y segundo,gracias pero prefiero que me enseñó.

Rito:así es,asi que si nos haces el favor de retirarte te lo agradecería.

kurp:entonces,te reto a un desafío de clavados.

Rito:me niego.

kurp:te niegas,acaso eres un cobarde pequeño.

Rito:primero,tengo casi 18 años.ademas quiero enseñarle a mi novia a echarse clavados.

Lala:estabien Rito,mejor participa.

Rito:pero no querías que te enseñará?

Lala:ya me enseñarás otro día,quiero partícipes y ganes,puedes hacerlo por mi si.

Rito:esta bien,ganare porti.de acuerdo hacepto tu reto.

Rito y kurp estuvieron saltando durante un rato,iban empatados haste que...

kurp:no lo haces mal Rito,pero que tal si asemos las cosas más interesantes,una apuesta.

Rito:que tipo de apuesta.

kurp:si tu ganas,me iré de aquí,reconocere tu triunfo y dejaré de ser clavadista,que te parece.

Rito:te ves muy confiado,y que pasa si pierdo.

kurp:nunca más regresarás aquí ni a ninguna piscina pública,ademas tendrás que prepararme una cita con tu senxual novia,y dejarás de salir con ella.ademas sólo tengo 19 años.

Rito:primero,nunca podrás evitar que nade donde quiera y segundo,estas loco.nunca apostaría mi relación con Lala por nada,ademas,yo soy el único que puede decir que ella es senxual.me retiró,renuncio.

kurp:eh,porque?.

Rito:por tu extraña apuesta y porque ya me aburrí de esto,ademas se está haciendo tarde.adios,quedara como un empate.

luego.

Lala:Rito que paso,ya ganaste.

Rito:no,decidimos que ambos somos muy buenos así que lo dejamos en empate.ahora vamos a casa Mikan debe haber echo la cena,tengo hambre.

Lala:de echo Rito,yo cosinare nuestra cena hoy,eh practicado un poco.ademas hoy dijiste que soy tu novia recuerdas.

Rito:si creo que si,bueno no hay que ocultar la verdad.espera tu cocinaras.

cap14:el viaje escolar1.

Han pasado dos semanas desde los sucesos del cap13,rito y Lala an aprovechado este breve tiempo de paz y calma para divertirse y pasar tiempo juntos,lo que los une cada vez más,pero un evento inesperado puede arruinar la felicidad de ambos...

(en el instituto sainan...)

Yui:atención,alumnos tengo un importante aviso que hanunciar.el consejo estudiantil ha organizado un viaje de tres días y dos noches,solo para chicas.alguna pregunta.

risa:si,porque sólo para chicas?.

Yui:para evitar los problemas y fomentar la disciplina y la moral,emos decidido que separar a las chicas de los chicos durante tres días completos ayudará a evitar problemas.

Lala:pero,y si no queremos ir?.

Yui:las que no asistan serán suspendidas por dos temas alejadas de los chicos.

Rito:tres días sin estar o hablar con Lala,acaso se an vuelto locos.

Yui:es precisamente esa actitud,la que nos obligó a tomar esa decisión.el viaje comienza mañana a las 9AM.

luego de terminar las clases...

Lala:Rito,te voy a extrañar,se que son sólo tres días,pero va a ser difícil si no estas conmigo.

Rito:yo también te voy a extrañar Lala,van a ser tres días muy aburridos si tu no estas.ademas va a ser difícil dormir si no estas a mi lado mientras te abrazo,hablando de dormir,lala no te olvides de llevar placas de energía si quieres estar bien.

Lala:si,aunque lleve las placas de energía,va a ser difícil dormir sin ti.bueno eso será hasta mañana,asi que demonios priza poder aprovechar el día al máximo.

Rito:si tienes razón,hay que aprochar el día.

Rito y Lala hicieron muchas cosas durante el resto del día,hasta que llegó la hora de dormir...

Rito:no vamos a dormir juntos durante dos noches,devemos dormir lo mejor posible.

Lala:Rito,podrias darme un beso.

Rito:pero te acabo de besar.

Lala:pero,como no te voy a poder hasta dentro de tres días,quiero que me des otro beso,porvafavor.

Rito:claro,todos los que quieras.

al día siguiente,rito y Lala se despidieron con un largo beso que Yui tvo que cortar.seria un viaje de cuatro horas acia un hotel que se encontraba en la playa.

cuando llegaron Lala estaba un poco triste,porque no podía estar con Rito,pero luego de un rato comenzó a divertirse...

risa:Ollé Lala,ven al agua.

mío:si,date prisa.

Lala:ya voy chicas.s aben pensé que sería muy aburrido estar aqui sin rito,pero luego de dos horas finalmente me estoi divirtiendo.

Haruna:creo que este viaje no es tan malo después de todo.

al mismo tiempo...

Rito:bueno,creo que puedo hacer lo que asia antes de conocer a Lala.(pensando).pero lo que asía antes es muy aburrido,bueno creo que voy a ver televisión.

Mikan:que te sucede Rito,extrañas a Lala sierto.

Rito:si,pero no sólo como mi novia,sino también como amiga.deberia ir a visitarla por si acaso nesecitamos algo.

Mikan:no lo hagas Rito,esto es una prueba para su relación,deven tener confianza del otro.ademas cuando se casen seguramente van a existir días es los que estén separados.

Rito:tienes razón Mikan,pero sin Lala estoy aburrido.

Mikan:podríamos pasar tiempo juntos como hermanos.

Rito:bueno,porque no.

rito y Mikan hicieron varias cosas juntos,fueron al parque,visitaron la ciudad entre otras cosas hasta la hora de la cena...

Mikan:gracias Rito,hoy fue un gran día,hace tiempo que no nos divertimos como hermanos.pero hay que regresar tengo que hacer la cena.

Rito:claro Mikan,podemos hacer esto mañana también.

al llegar la noche hubo un problema que afrontar...

Rito:bueno ya es hora de dormir,va a ser difícil sin Lala,ya se que hacer,voy a abrazar la almuada que utiliza,bueno tiene el olor de su cabello,creo que esto tendrá quetendra que bastar con esto.buenas noches Lala.

mientras tanto,lala tenía el mismo problema para dormir,ademas le tocó compartir el cuarto con Haruna...

Lala:bueno,creo que debo encender esta placa de energía.ahora debo dormir,buenas noches Rito.

luego de un rato,lala seguía y tratando de dormir...

Lala:es muy difícil dormir sola.haruna,estas despierta.

Haruna:uhm,lala que sucede.

Lala:puedo dormir contigo.

Haruna:porque?.

Lala:es que,siempre duermo con Rito,por eso me es difícil dormir sola.

Haruna:esta bien Lala,ven.

Lala:gracias Haruna.

Haruna:Lala,si no te molesta,por curiosidad,como se preparan para dormir.

Lala:bueno,luego de acostarme,nos damos un beso,rito me hace cosquillas en el cuello(suena mejor que rascar),me acaricia el cabello y me abraza.

Haruna:en serio Yuuki-kun,hace todo eso.eres muy afortunada lala.

Lala:si,haberme enamorado de Rito es lo mejor que me a sucedido en la vida.cuando estoy con durmiendo con el siento una gran calides,ademas me siento muy segura,en especial cuando tengo pesadillas.

harura:Lala,yo creí que nada te daba miedo.

Lala:si,no hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo,pero las pesadillas son una de esas cosas que si lo hacen.rito siempre me consuela cuando sucede,ademas no le gusta verme triste o llorando.bueno buenas noches Haruna.

Haruna:buenas noches,lala.

faltan 240 días para la boda(si les parece que el tiempo avanza muy rápido es que no tengo suficientes ideas para hacer más larga la historia).

cap15:el viaje escolar2.

a la mañana siguiente Rito se despertó,continuaba abrazando la almuada...

Rito:que noche horrible.no dejaba de despertarme por las constantes pesadillas.bueno,el echo de que tenga pesadillas en las que veo que Lala tiene problemas,es la última prueba de que estoy...perdidamente enamorada de ella.nunca creí que diría esto.bueno tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela.

mientras tanto...

Lala:uhmm,buenos días Haruna.

Haruna:buenos días Lala,dormiste bien.

Lala:más o menos.bueno tenemos que levantarnos,hoy será un largo día.

mientras tanto...

Rito:comer el desayuno sin que Lala este a mi lado es muy aburrido y solitario.

Mikan:Rito,ya se que extrañas a Lala,pero no debes estar triste.ella regresará mañana en la tarde.

Rito:lo se Mikan,pero sin Lala siento que todo está en blanco y negro.no me abia dado cuenta,pero ella es la luz de mi vida,la razón para hacer algo.pero tienes razón,tengo que estar positivo.

luego,en la escuela...

Rito:que aburrida es la escuela sin Lala,debo admitir que es más silencioso sin las chicas,pero con tal de estar con Lala,vale la pena.ya lo decidí des pues de las clases iré a visitarla,no me importa lo que digan.

mientras tanto...

risa:oye Lala,sabias que hay unas aguas termales,no quieres venir.

Lala:aguas termales,claro me encantaría.cuando podemos ir.

mío:podemos ir esta tarde,pero que no se enteré Yui.

Lala:porque no quieres que Yui se enteré.

risa:porque no creo que le guste que nos alejems del grupo.es que no están en el recorrido.

cuando llegó el momento,lala,risa y mío se alejaron del grupo sin que nadie las observará...

risa:aquí están las aguas termales.

mío:ya me quiero meter,pero primero tenemos que te ponernos el traje de baño.

Lala:desearía que Rito estuviera aquí.

mientras tanto...

Rito:bien,ya es hora de ir a visitar a Lala.un momento,d onde se encuentra el hotel exactamente.ya se,solo tengo que concentrarme y podré sentir la energía de Lala,de ese modo podré encontrarla.

unos minutos despues...

Rito:no puedo localizarla,esta muy lejos,tendre que aumentar mi poder para poder detectarla.v amos,vamos.si,lala te encontré,bien es momento de ir a verte.m e iré volando,es la manera más rápida de llegar.muy bien,aqui voy.

mientras tanto...

Lala:ah,esto es tan relajante.

risa:si,valio la pena arriesgarse.

mío:si,esto ace que este viaje,valga la pena.

mientras tanto,rito continuaba su viaje...

Rito:bien,deve ser por aquí,me estoy acercando a la costa,me concentrarme para sentir la energía de Lala,que raro,no puedo sentirla.aumentare más mi poder para detectar su energía,vamos,vamos,si,la encontré,pero porque su energía esta tan débil.espero que no le haya ocurrido nada,mejor me apresuró.

unos minutos después...

Rito:si,aqui esta el hotel,pero no siente su energía en el hotel,me concentrare,que raro,esta fuera del hotel.esta por aquí,la encontré.mejor bajo,para que no se de cuenta,aqui esta."mejor oculto mi energía,esta en,unas aguas termales con risa y mío.bueno parece que vinieron sin permiso,deberia quedarme para vigilar que no ocurra nada,pero no me parece correcto,me alejaré un poco pero no la voy a espiar".

las horas pasaron,y nada secedia...

Rito:"bueno,creo que mejor me voy antes de que Mikan se moleste demasiado,parace que no hay nada de que preocuparme".

Cuando la noche llego, lala se dispuso a dormir otra ves, peeo esta vez lo iva a ahcer sola.

Lala:Bueno,mejor me preparo,va a ser difícil perono quiero molestar a haruna otra vez.

Al dis siguiente...

Rito:estoy muy emocionado,lala regresa hoy.

Mikan:rito, me recuerdas donde estubiste ayer todo el dia?.

Rito:ya te lo dije, me sentia un poco desanimado haci que fui a dar un paseo.

MikanMikan:muy bien, "si como no, Un paseo".

Las horas pasaron, rito se sentia muy impaciente, devido a que ya queria volver a estar y hablar con la chica de la que se abia enamorado,

Mientras tanto.

Lala:no fue la mejor noche, pero pudo aver sido peor, almenos tengo energía, bueno hoy podre estar con rito otra vez, estoy emocionada.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que finalme fue el momento de regresar...

Lala


End file.
